Dont You Wanna Record it for Posterity?
by lea-fucking-agron
Summary: Carmilla x Laura 2-part kind of story story: "Dont you wanna record it for posterity, cupcake?"


_**Don't You Wanna Record It for Posterity?**_

A/N: Well someone's gonna really wanna hate me for this one but hell, if you don't like it, don't read it. Mini-smut (Edited: not so mini after all. 1/2)

Playlist: Morning Star Album by Flunk

"I really cannot have one day without that thing." Carmilla complained to her ever annoying-but-she-can't-resist person. While she kept on tugging her girlfriend's hand under the pillows (which was very unusual for her not so subtle personality, because yes of course she's a lurer) to stop her from getting up and towards her stupid video camera, the other girl tugged back for her request.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna record it for posterity? Come on, they are dying to know how you've survived!" A very excited Laura pleaded her roommate to be a little sentimental for her.

"Posterity can bite me." She exclaimed. It's not like Carmilla's big heroic vampire crap wasn't meant to be a big gesture for Laura and every shipper deserves to know what happened and where she's gone and how all that sword-eating-light vampire crap came to an end, it is, yes. But she really has something different going through her mind.

"I have better things to do." The vampire stated suggestively, looking intently at Laura, trying to use her seduction eyes again. "And besides, I don't feel like sharing you right now."

"Please, Carm, I will make it worth your while," is what Laura could only respond, persistently nudging the vampire's shoulders with hers until she gets a yes.

Carmilla has already been consumed in Laura's eyes and her mind has already wandered in the stars against those dark orbs in front of her. She stopped fiddling with Laura's fingers under the pillows which she finds admittedly cute and silly, and then picked herself up. Laura, in all attempt to gather why Carmilla was all of sudden up on her feet and dragging her chair, could only raise an eyebrow figuring out what has gotten into this very mysterious vampire of a roommate. Well, mysterious vampire of a "_girlfriend"_.

They'd already kissed four times, right? So it definitely counts to something, she thinks.

"I said... I have better things to _do_." Carmilla only reiterated as she walked toward the desk where the laptop's at.

Few inches away from the desk and this lady vamp lets herself fall onto Laura's thighs, legs across, trying hard not to put all her weight down on the petite girl below her. Laura could only stare at all the things that happened for 10 seconds which seemed like a zillion years for her—stone cold on her seat, loss for coherent words—

"Wait what are we...? Are you? Are we? Oh. OH!" well thank god she managed to get any word out which was kind of helpful to snap back to reality. But then she just fell into another trance gaping at the gorgeous creature on her. Her eyes were searching the other pair and her mouth agape.

Carmilla had that sultry grin plastered on her face never breaking her gaze on this beautiful girl. She slowly reached onto Laura's laptop turning it on.

"Oh come on. Don't you wanna record it for posterity, cupcake?"

So Laura just swallowed back the words she was going to say, or lack thereof because she's still unbelievably shocked about everything.

However, the thrusts of her hips hitting Carmilla's behind answer for her for most of the part.

The grin Carmilla has had already reached her ears, eyebrows raised as she waits for her tiny roommate to collect herself and find her words again. Although, she's not entirely opposed to Laura's bodily responses, she still waited for an actual word. Or at least a nod. Or maybe just a little hint of dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and a kiss...

And oh! There you go. Laura couldn't stop herself any longer. She leaned in and kissed the vampire deeply she could feel the fangs of other girl growing too painfully slow scraping against her lips.

Carmilla's gotten the approval more than she's expected because Laura's tongue had already made itself at home in her throat. When she was about to repay Laura's with hospitality herself, she couldn't continue without reassuring the girl so she broke the kiss and stopped everything all together. The other girl was just entirely and embarrassingly confused.

"God. What am I doing?" She was confused herself but she needed time to think clearly about all the possibilities of now and what could happen next. This is a totally different territory for both of them but especially for her because she's always been the lurer, but now she's being lured even without Laura doing anything. "I ought to know better." She murmured to herself.

"Carm, hey?" Laura could only mutter a few words. She doesn't need to talk anymore, besides their tongues had already started the conversation.

"Sweetie, you're so fucking gorgeous I can't even," Carmilla confessed to the women below her hungrily and excruciatingly keeping a distance between their faces, "but I really want to continue kissing you like this. For hundreds of years. But I want this moment to be imprinted in time, in this space. I don't want it to last. I don't want to be a nostalgic idiot after centuries and centuries, alone without you… but I can't not have you in some ways. And I could only think… to—uh-I-uh… _that_… but I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to or anything that could hurt yo—_mphh_."

Laura just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to stop Carmilla from babbling however awkwardly cute she was, because it was too painful to watch and crave. So she just fed her craving and kissed Carmilla firmly again. But she had to say something.

"Carmilla, it's not live." The petite girl reassured the vampire. But she could see the confusion drawn on Carmilla's face. "It's not posted online, it's not live. So please, please, please just kiss me again because all reasons have already flown out the window when you repeated you had better things to _do_."

"And maybe, I don't feel like sharing you right now. Or ever." Laura stated that for sure and the girls both chuckled. "You have me now; it wouldn't hurt to have a reminder of me forever, right? You could have just stopped when you asked to record, but you had to ramble and make me crave for long. You and your old-fashioned metho—_mphhh_"

"_OH-_" Carmilla had already locked lips with her girl, "-_FUCKING-_" deepened the long overdue heated kiss, "-_STOP-_" tongues battled for dominance, "-_TALKING-_" fangs extended longer scratching any skin it touched, "-_ALREADY!_"

Perfect. At least she managed to complete her sentence between torrid kisses. She maneuvered herself until she straddled the tiny roommate's hips and started grinding her thighs never breaking from the said burning passionate kisses. Laura's hand had already taken the privilege to explore the gorgeous body above her. They were all over Carmilla's figure and they'd already memorized the slopes and contours like it was a former hidden territory rediscovered.

The vampire could only grab onto Laura's neck harder than she managed, and entangle another hand on her hair but Laura didn't seem to mind it at all. It only aroused her completely. The gorgeous creature writhing over her like that made the tiny girl lose it. She couldn't have all these too many clothes at this too hot of a situation.

She wasn't sure why but her hands found their way in between their bodies to the vampire's leather pants. Guess she was just being considerate of how hot they were now and that it must've been burning inside the vampire's thighs. But she had not thought it through since how Carmilla's supposed to take it off with her hips buried to hers.

"Uhm—Carm—pants!" it's really getting hard to talk with a vampire's tongue down her throat. When Carmilla shifted herself up and off of Laura, she now regretted the loss of their bodies in contact. Thanks for vampire tongue though, she could distance herself a little for some space to shimmer out of those damn leather pant she really loves but now hates.

Laura opened her eyes and saw how seemingly improbable to do what Carmilla had already done with her tight leather pants, but it wasn't really what fascinated her cos—

Oh wow, it's not only Carmilla's fangs have the ability to expand. How she still managed to interlock their mouths together (which can be useful and very, very pleasant in another circumstance, right?), was a very educational scene for Laura.

The vampire was already frustrated with all the clothes Laura had seemed to forget she still has, so she had to do what's best and break the kiss. "Get out of those stupid adorable clothes, sweetie!" She sounded too eager but she wasn't sorry at all. Laura actually had gotten out of her cardigan along the way but that tank was still very thick of a distraction.

Standing in front of Laura, blocking the view of the camera, Carmilla was just there—witnessing each and every piece taken off. It was hard enough to keep her human self from turning into a giant black cat but she really couldn't stop herself from purring.

"Out of the undergarments too, cupcake!" Carmilla just ordered enthusiastically.

"Undergarments, Carm, really?" Laura rolled her eyes and the tone out of the tiny girl's voice sounded very teasing and sarcastic but Carmilla could only hear it as playful banter. After all, she's very old-fashioned, she took it as flirtatious dirty talk—already.

Laura took in the walking gorgeous creature back to her and did not stammer. "You're so beautiful, Carmilla." She was in deep trance.

I don't get why they've forgotten the twin beds near them but it seemed like the chair was perfectly made for their a-little-awkward-but-comfortable positions.

"However, do you have plans on taking that top off of you? Because right now I feel like there's no equality here and you're still overdressed." Laura impatiently protested.

Carmilla straddled the tiny girl's hips again back to her former position and asked her, "Could you undo them for me, cupcake?" And Laura did not hesitate for a second ripping the black top and revealing Carmilla's bare chest.

"I don't actually appreciate you tearing off my top even though I know you want me to get rid some of my black tops, but I'll let it slide because _uh—_"

Before the vampire could finish her sentence, it got stuck from her mouth and was replaced with a loud guttural moan when she felt the girl's face burrowed her chest. Lips latching on the stiff nipple, and groping the other breast with her warm nervous hand, Laura played with her roughly. Soothing the pain in between those vamp thighs, the free hand the tiny girl has already marked territory on Carmilla's embarrassingly very wet folds.

It was slow and painful and she has not realized that Laura has already had this much effect on her until now that the warm careful touches confirmed it all. She constantly has had these knots in her stomach before but she was trying to cover them up with sarcasm and all that pretending to be callous and indifferent. Because no matter how strong she is, she'd be really vulnerable if Laura gets hurt in anyway, particularly if she's caught in the middle of all these stupid vampire con games. And that might happen anytime because of her soulless mother. She had to keep her guards up or she might put Laura in great danger.

But this time, she just fell on Laura's touches. She let it affect her. She could feel her slick and warm center in every stroke those tiny fingers did on her. _In her. _She was very swollen and Laura could feel Carmilla writhing over her harder and rougher which she did not mind at all because the scene in front of her was as perfectly beautiful as it is. Trailing her fingers on the parts of the vampire's sweaty form and kissing very sensitive skin of her were done gently but assertively.

Laura couldn't wait to see how this beautiful creature comes undone anymore so she picked up her pace, wetness pooling on her hands and her thighs as she heard Carmilla moaning her name. It was the sweetest music Laura could ever imagine. She doesn't know what hit here but all this was too much for her.

She bit Carmilla's neck where her pulse supposedly was, nipped at it and soothe it agonizingly sweet with her tongue. Carmilla did not expect that from Laura, and that's what all it took for her to come undone. As she was releasing the all the tension, tightening around the tiny fingers, whimpers were also coming out of her mouth, and of course Laura's name in a very pleading tone. She was holding on to the little girl below her, she could care less if she was hurting her.

But she had to care. It was Laura she was holding on to, she had to snap back to reality already. The other free tiny hand was massaging the tensed muscles on the vampire's back until she's relaxed to the touch.

It was—Laura really couldn't put the words right but it was the entirety of life and more (if that makes any sense). She's under the spell but she had to see Carmilla. The vampire's weight doubled but the tiny girl was still able to lift her up from the embrace. She had to kiss Carmilla. She wants to kiss her over and over and over. And she did, as the other girl rested her forehead on Laura's.

"Carmilla, you're amazing. And god, so fucking beautiful," She stated for a fact. "I love you."

Still shaken, Carmilla succeeded to gain some energy and raise her head eagerly to search for reassurance and met those eyes again—the ones that consume her it gets kind of terrifying.

"And I, you." She whispered.

Even though Laura wasn't expecting anything from Carmilla after she's said that, she'd take Carmilla's own way of things. She reminded herself that the vampire is not really good with the feelings thing.

"Sweetie, look, I'm not good with the feelings thing," See? Even Laura knows what Carmilla's going to say next, "but let me just show you, okay?"

"Yeah, and you know, I'm pleased to say that I got a little stronger with all the vamp weight lifting and all," Laura chuckled on herself but it elicited the same reaction from the teased girl, "but I think you kind of… broke my hips. I may need some taking care of, you know… on the bed."

"Smooth, Sundance, smooth." She couldn't get that smirk off her face.


End file.
